


Sweet Tooth Sugar Fix

by Mazarin221b



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Idiots in Love, Kink, Kink Discovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, corsets, implied breath kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: King sucks in a breath, staring. It’s been an amazing few months since they finally admitted their mutual attraction, and now King wonders how he ever got so lucky as to end up in an actual relationship with Ram. He knows that they’re outwardly different, King chatty and friendly where Ram is taciturn and introverted, but together, as a couple, they seem to fill each other’s missing pieces. Even their silence together is comfortable and warm. And even more surprisingly, their spreadsheet is a testament to their sexual chemistry, the sheer number of various kinks, positions, and experiments that they both enjoyed, or both did not, completely unexpected. And now, Ram is offering himself up to King, as if he’d read King’s mind and knew, fully, what King wants from this experience.Because he wants it, too.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Sweet Tooth Sugar Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Maria came up with this concept, Ram in a corset, so you can all blame/praise her for it. :) It was also supposed to be a funny little kink fic but then it grew feelings and whatnot, so blame/praise me for that part. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so give me a shout if there's a problem you notice.

Ram stands in their kitchen blinking at King, brow furrowed, and King wonders if this is the point at which they’ve finally reached the limits of their mutual experimentation. He tries again.

“Yeah, wear a corset. You know, the thing that goes around your body and laces up and then you pull on the strings and - um.” King squeezes his eyes shut. He imagines tugging on those strings to cinch in Ram’s already-tiny waist and has to stop for a minute. “ - anyway,” he finishes weakly, and waves his hand around. Ram’s going to put a halt to their little kink investigations any time now, King knows it. He was enthusiastic with a two week intensive in bondage, had a few qualms but got off on public sex, and they’d agreed that food involved was a stupid idea, and not worth the mess. 

But now King’s going to push it too far, and Ram’s never going to try anything King suggests ever again. But how else is he supposed to know what he likes? And Ram too, unless they try it? 

“Are you expecting ruffles or lace or … pink or anything?” Ram says, lip curled in distaste. “I really don’t do femme,” he says, then turns to finish putting the dishes away. “I don’t care if I do like lipstick, that’s different.”

King’s heart stutters when he remembers that little project - bright red lipstick and a blowjob, and when Ram looked up at King through his eyelashes and winked, deep crimson lips stretched wide around his cock, King came almost immediately. Yeah, that one was good. Maybe he could get a repeat tonight, if he played his cards right. 

“P’King,” Ram says, amused, and snaps his fingers in front of King’s face. 

“I wasn’t thinking about blowjobs,” King says immediately. Ram laughs.

“Oh, I’m sure you were,” Ram says, “Because I was.” Ram wraps his arms around King where he leans against the countertop. “Let’s go get made up, sexy,” he growls, then dips his head to nip at King’s neck, playful little love bites that send sparks of pleasure skittering over his skin. King grabs him by the wrist and pulls him toward the bathroom and a drawer with a certain tube of MAC Love Me Lipstick in Maison Rouge.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“You never did answer my question,” Ram says later, King curled and half-dozing in his arms, “And you’ve got lipstick on your teeth.” 

King lazily scrubs at them with his finger. “You about half-suffocated me with that thing, no wonder I’ve got it on my teeth. I’ve got it practically everywhere.” King had thought deep-throating had been a good idea and Ram was happy to go along with it, fucking King’s mouth until he had tears coming out of his eyes. His murmured “So good, King, so pretty like that” had King on the edge of coming himself before he got his chance to have Ram’s lovely mouth on his own body. But as soon as Ram had stopped shivering, he’d pushed King back against the pillows and blown him with the kind of enthusiasm King thought only existed in porn, one hand pinning King to the bed by the hip, the other thumb smearing King’s lipstick as Ram hummed and moaned around his mouthful like King was the most delicious treat he’d ever been given. 

God, the lipstick had been a great idea. He doesn’t even want to think about why that is too deeply, really. 

But back to the question at hand.

“Noooooo,” King says thoughtfully. “Not lacy or pink or ruffly or anything like that. Just...I don’t know. Black, I think. Maybe leather, or satin. Would that be okay?” King draws a finger in circles over Ram’s sternum, waiting.

“Is this a ‘I want to stare at you’ thing or a ‘I want to take it off of you’ kind of thing?” Ram finally asks. “Or something else?”

King considers. They usually go through a few rounds of questions, so this isn’t all that surprising. They’ve found that the more they start asking questions, the more they can tailor the fantasy to what the other one is looking to try. But King realizes he’s not entirely sure.

“I can’t answer that one yet. You know the whole collar thing?” Ram nods vigorously. “Like that. You didn’t know if you wanted to just see it, or use it.” They did end up using it, and King added “collar and leash on King, obedience” on their secret, double-password-protected spreadsheet. 

“Okay,” Ram says. “I’ll do it. But no pictures.”

King leans up on an elbow. “You’re the best, my sexy Ning,” he says, and kisses Ram deeply, the taste of lipstick on the back of his tongue and a thrumming in his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………. 

Finding the right kind of corset is a bit harder than King expected it might be.

He needs one that’s under-bust, to highlight Ram’s really nice pecs. And black, and he thinks satin. And small enough for his Ning’s tiny little waist. But big enough for his really nicely filled out chest. Not femme, not too excessively and obviously for kink, just...a corset. 

He finally finds one on Etsy, from the shop of a woman in Malaysia who does custom work. He sends her an email and she replies with questions about measurements, height, weight, and what color and fabric he wants. She has zero additional questions, and within three weeks, King has a package dropped off at the apartment door with an appropriately outrageous custom fee. He runs it into the bedroom and tears it open with his heart in his throat.

Perfect. It’s perfect. Rose-patterned satin with silver busk clasps and eyeholes, with black, stretchy lacing all the way up the back. The entire thing is bound with black satin piping, and just the idea of having Ram in it and letting King pull the laces up the back makes King shiver with anticipation. 

He wraps it back in the tissue paper it came in and stuffs it in his underwear drawer. He’s never brought it up since the night they’d talked about it together, and Ram hasn’t asked. It’s the rule that whoever's idea it is has to do all the prepwork, so King drops back onto the bed and takes advantage of Ram’s three-hour materials lab to do a little bit of planning.  
…………………………………………………………….

It’s funny, King thinks as he lights a dozen candles placed around the room, when they’d started this little round of experiments, King wasn’t really sure what he expected to get out of them. They both had a bit of experience with other people and had dived head first into bed together without hesitation. But a few weeks into their relationship, both drunk during a party at Bohn’s, they’d gotten the opportunity to talk and make out in a dark corner for an hour, King on Ram’s lap and Ram’s hand up the back of King’s shirt. They found that they were a bit curious about certain things, a whole lot horny for each other in any situation, and realized slaking that curiosity together would be a hell of a lot of fun.

King still gets teased about how long he and Ram had disappeared into the bathroom after that. So what if they know King got his brains sucked out through his dick, just the thrill of being almost caught when Mek tried to open the bathroom door had been enough to leave them shivery and giggling at each other for an hour afterward.

King smiles at the memory as he drags his fingers across the corset shimmering in the candlelight. It’s going to look gorgeous on Ram, King knows it. But he’s got to do a little bit of convincing first, so he hopes the ambiance and the fact he is freshly showered, mostly naked, and smelling like the cologne Ram loves will help him along.

The window squeaks as he drags it closed, then cracks it back open. King knows he's fidgeting, trying to keep the nervousness at bay. Ram would never make him feel bad for asking for this - they’ve both been incredibly open to each other, moreso than anyone King has ever known. But as King places one of their dining room chairs at the end of the bed, there’s a sense of anticipation that he’s not really felt before, something niggling the back of his mind and making him sweat. 

The front door lock clicks, sending King’s nerves into overdrive. He slaps the lights off and jumps into bed, trying desperately to arrange himself in some kind of sexy pose before Ram makes it to the bedroom. He finally just leans back on the pillows, one knee up, and waits. 

“P’King?” Ram calls. “Why is it so dark in - oh.” Ram stands in the doorway, bag still over his shoulder. He pulls his lip between his teeth for a moment and studies King intently. “Now, then?”

King tries to remember to breathe. “If you want,” he says. His heart hammers in his throat, waiting for Ram’s judgement.

Ram drops his bag and walks over to the end of the bed. He draws a delicate finger down the laces of the corset, then looks up at King with a smirk. 

“You know me very well,” he says. “I’m taking a shower first. Underwear or no?”

King swallows. “No?”

“Okay.” Ram circles the bed to lean over and press his nose into King’s neck. “I could smell you from across the room,” he whispers, his lips brushing across King’s skin. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

King whimpers. Focus. Don’t jump him now. “Thank you,” he says. “You’re going to look so beautiful.” King arches at Ram’s delicate kisses on his shoulder - just that simple touch and he’s already on fire. Maybe throwing him down on the bed wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. He reaches up to twine his arms around Ram’s neck just as Ram steps back. 

“Shower first, remember?” he says, and kisses King’s nose before turning toward the bathroom. King sighs and leans back on the pillows, ignoring just how badly his cock is aching. King knows it's going to get worse before it gets better, and he can’t wait. 

…………………………………………………………………………...

Ram is quick in the shower. In less than ten minutes he’s out, toweled down, and letting King admire him straddled stark naked across one of their dining room chairs, arms folded on the back of it. A stray drop of water from his hair slowly slides down his bare back, and King leans forward to catch it with his lips. 

“Do you want to put it on me?” Ram asks, his shoulders flexing with the shuddering reaction to King’s kiss. “I don’t really know how.”

King nods. He picks up the corset and opens it flat so that he can lay the laces up Ram’s spine, the open ends curving around his sides. King encourages him to sit up so that he can do up the pin and eye busk in the front and settles the boning of the corset carefully over Ram’s hips. It’s just the right length, the stiff spring steel inside running from Ram’s hips to the middle of his ribs. Ram watches King work with curious eyes.

“How does it feel?” King asks, as he settles the top ridge under Ram’s pectoral muscles. The material is still loose, but not for much longer. King smooths a hand over Ram’s nipple and watches him shiver and close his eyes. 

“Odd. Stiff. Hard to move, I’m guessing. If I tried anyway.” Ram twists around to try to look down his back. “You’re going to tighten it up more, right?”

King nods and steps back. He can barely find words for the vision before him, the black satin stark against Ram’s pale skin, the lacing up the back still loose and slack. He stands tall behind the chair and places delicate fingers to the top of Ram’s spine before he leans forward to kiss the nape of his neck. 

“Are you ready?” he asks. Ram nods and puts his forehead down on his folded arms. King slips his fingers into the top loop of laces and tugs.

Ram sucks in a breath as the corset tightens around his ribcage. 

King works his fingers down the rest of the lacing, pulling each set tighter and keeping the edges of the corset parallel. As he gets toward the bottom, the gusseting over Ram’s hips takes over and pulls in his waist. Ram breathes out, and arches his back slightly. His ass is prominent and round under the black lacing that’s nipped in his tiny waist, the muscles he’s worked hard to build firm and full. King pauses, laces wrapped around his fist, and has to kneel.

“My God, Ram, you wouldn't believe what you look like.” King leans against Ram’s back, the lacing pressed into his cheek. “How do you feel?”

“Can’t breathe but it’s...I don’t know. I like it. I just…” Ram trails off and King slides a hand around to run it down Ram's thigh, then trails it back up to find Ram is hard and leaking. Yeah, it’s definitely doing something for him, and King strokes him, just lightly, enjoying the way Ram’s muscles flex as he chases King’s touch. 

“Do you want to keep it on?” King asks. 

“Yeah. What about you? Do you like it? This was your idea, after all.”

King stands and ties off the laces that are still tight in his hand, a vague idea starting to take shape. He thinks he knows what’s driving him, what he wants. Ram’s not even naked, he’s more than naked; the contrast of Ram’s skin and the black satin and the structure of the corset emphasizes everything King sees when he’s buried in Ram, slick and sweating. It’s every thought King ever had about Ram’s gorgeous body multiplied by a hundred and projected straight into his libido. 

He bends over to whisper in Ram’s ear. “You want to know how much I like it?” Ram nods. “Then get on the bed for me.” 

Ram stands, then slowly turns around to face King. There’s a blush dusted across Ram’s cheeks that spreads down to his chest, and he almost doesn’t want to meet King’s eyes. King lifts Ram’s chin.

“Are you shy?” King asks. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Ram finally stops staring at King’s mouth. “I’m trying to let you tell me what you want,” Ram says. “But I don’t...I want…” he trails off and fidgets with the bottom edge of the corset. 

King steps closer and trails his fingers over Ram’s jaw. “Tell me, sweetheart,” he says. “I want it to be good for you, too.”

Ram presses a swift kiss to King’s mouth then turns to kneel on the bed. Then he settles down on his elbows too, ass in the air, back arched and highlighted by the criss-cross lacing. 

King sucks in a breath, staring. It’s been an amazing few months since they finally admitted their mutual attraction, and now King wonders how he ever got so lucky as to end up in an actual relationship with Ram. He knows that they’re outwardly different, King chatty and friendly where Ram is taciturn and introverted, but together, as a couple, they seem to fill each other’s missing pieces. Even their silence together is comfortable and warm. And even more surprisingly, their spreadsheet is a testament to their sexual chemistry, the sheer number of various kinks, positions, and experiments that they both enjoyed, or both did not, completely unexpected. And now, Ram is offering himself up to King, as if he’d read King’s mind and knew, fully, what King wants from this experience. 

Because he wants it, too.

“Beautiful,” King says, reverent. “You’re so beautiful, my Ram.” He steps over to the bedside table and snags the lube before he comes back to place a hand right over the delectable arch of Rams lower back. It’s a gift, this vulnerability from his stoic, quiet boyfriend, and King hopes he never takes advantage of it. King pours lube on his fingers, rubs them together a little, then intertwines his fingers in the lacing.

“Tell me if it's too much,” he says, before he uses the laces to pull Ram back into his touch, fingers spreading and massaging lube into his skin. He’s so tight, his body barely yielding to the press of King’s fingers. “Relax, baby,” he croons at him.

“It’s hard to,” Ram grits out, and rolls his hips against King’s hand. “Can’t take a deep breath.”

King stops, then thinks a moment. This lube isn’t all that terrible, really, so…

“Oh, fuck,” Ram gasps, as King licks him from his balls to his tailbone. King settles in and tongues him harder, pressing and massaging his hole, the heat of his breath and the pleasure making Ram sag against the bed. “Oh no you don’t,” King says, then wraps an arm around Ram’s waist to drag him back into position. “Stay with me, baby.”

“I’m gonna pass out if you keep doing that,” Ram whines, hands clutching the bedspread. 

“I’ve got you. Just let me make you feel good.” King dives back in and licks Ram with enthusiasm, his skin sweet, his trembling thighs stoking King’s arousal even higher. He can feel Ram’s body start to relax so he hooks a thumb inside Ram’s ass and massages his rim until Ram is whining and shifting under his hands. Getting Ram to open up and accept King is one of King’s favorite activities, second only to letting Ram do the same to him. There’s something so heart-wrenchingly intimate about it, and King realizes with a start that at the heart of every single experiment, of every little kink, is that one, single truth of their relationship.

Every act is one of loving intimacy, created with and for each other.

King knows then that no, Ram isn’t going to ever deny King anything he wants to try, and King will never ask Ram to do anything he’s uncomfortable with. A respectful exchange that feeds the fire of their desire for each other, and how they’d stumbled into this all on their own is a mystery, and one King is grateful for.

“Ram,” he chokes out, love and gratitude tightening his throat. “I need to be inside you, baby. Please.” He lets go of the corset lacing to grip Ram’s hips instead, and grinds into Ram’s ass. 

“Do it.” Ram pushes back and King finally drops his boxers and slips a condom on before he leans over Ram’s back, cock nestled against Ram’s ass. Ram looks over his shoulder and catches King’s eye. “I want you, King. My King. Tua-aeng, please.” Darling. Pet names are rare for Ram - even King’s name is rare for Ram, and the endearment shivers it’s way down King’s spine as he slowly, carefully presses into Ram’s yielding body. King waits a moment to let Ram adjust until Ram himself rolls his hips to take King deeper. Once he’s fully inside King sighs then wraps his hands around that tiny waist highlighted by black satin and spring steel.

His first thrust is so astonishingly sweet he has to close his eyes, the feel of satin under his fingertips. 

The next are like liquid fire poured over his skin, Ram’s huffed breaths and soft moans stoking the flames even higher as he loses himself in the movement of their bodies, a rhythm they’ve learned from each other that never fails to set King’s nerves alight like an electrical storm. 

“Pull harder,” Ram grits out, then gets a hand on himself. King does, pulls just that tiny bit harder on the laces and watches as Ram pushes out a heavy breath then shudders apart around him, come staining the sheets and a chanted “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck” smothered into the pillow under his face. King is ecstatic watching him, the ripple of his body as he comes dragging King toward his own orgasm in a heartbeat.

“Baby,” King says, and smooths a hand up Ram’s back when Ram drops to his elbows. He’s starting to shake his orgasm is so close but he needs to know Ram is still with him. “Move those hips for me, Ram, come on,” King murmurs at him. Ram does, tips his hips and fucks back on King’s cock and just the sight of it, Ram’s body flexing in black satin as he takes King deep, is all King needs as his orgasm overtakes him and leaves him a trembling mess over Ram’s back, arms wrapped around Ram’s body and his face pressed between Ram’s shoulderblades. He can feel the lacing of the corset pressed all the way up his stomach to his chest, the joy of what they’d just experienced together etching itself into his psyche.

King carefully pulls out and disposes of the condom, mind spinning. “Another win for the spreadsheet,” he quips, completely at sea for what else to say. Ram simply collapses onto the bed and waves a hand at King to get his attention. 

“Off,” he says.

King blinks for a second, then realizes. “Oh hell, yes, sorry,” and jumps to untie the laces. As soon as he does the entire corset springs apart, then Ram rolls over to expose the busk. King quickly presses apart the fasteners until the corset falls open, Ram stark naked and red, his skin crisscrossed by the impression of the boning, laces, and binding. King sucks in a breath through his teeth at the sight. “Oh wow, I didn’t realize. Did I tighten too much? You said --”

Ram shakes his head, chest heaving. “I did, it’s fine. I kind of…” Ram looks down his body, studiously avoiding King’s eyes. That’s always an interesting sign, a signal of his inner struggle with something he’s not saying. “I don’t know. I’ll figure it out though.”

“Tell me when you do?”

“Yeah. But what about you?”

King needs a minute to think. He encourages Ram to lie on the pillows, then King climbs in to snuggle into his embrace, letting his fingers trace over the impressions left on Ram’s skin as he gathers his thoughts. 

“Yes, but not like I thought,” he finally says. “The corset thing is hot because I could see everything, you know? Like using a highlighter on the parts of something you know are important. It emphasized all the hottest parts of you.”

“But?” Ram kisses the top of King’s head. It’s amazing, how he knows, how he can read King just as well as King reads him. 

“It’s fun and I really liked it, but I realized something. I don’t think it would matter what we do. As long as I do it with you, I’ll probably like it. Because it's _you_.”

Ram slides his arm out from behind King’s neck so he can lean on an elbow and gaze down at King. He looks serious, yet so full of affection King’s heart starts beating wildly. 

“And I like everything we do,” Ram says, voice gentle, “because I love you.”

King is speechless, Ram having said the words King hadn’t quite had the nerve to say himself. He hooks a hand behind Ram’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss to buy himself time to build his courage, the feel of Ram’s lips loosening his tongue until he finally murmurs his own “I love you, too,” against Ram’s pliant mouth. Ram’s smile is like the sunrise, and King wonders what took them so long given the last months of nothing but showing their love for each other. They continue trading lazy, sweet kisses until King realizes he’s starting to get a bit sleepy, and even more hungry. “We should probably shower and get dinner,” he whispers. “It’s getting late.” 

Ram dips down to kiss him again, a simple press of lips that leaves King warm and glowing. “Sure,” Ram says. “And when we get back we need to update the spreadsheet with a couple of things.”

King looks at him carefully. “A couple of things? What did I miss?”

Ram reaches down to pick up the corset and looks it over critically. Then he turns his eyes on King, a glance that slides over King’s body and back up, eyes dark. “I think we should try this on you, next.” 

King raises an eyebrow. Whatever his love wants, King’s going to give it to him, wholeheartedly and without reservation, and probably enjoy the hell out of it. He reaches up to cup Ram’s jaw, and draws a thumb across his cheek. “Then let’s get started,” he says.


End file.
